Starfield
Starfield is a cross-over of the Baker's Dozen, Ninja Stars, and the Missile Stream. It shoots out 3 Shurikens four times at the same angle. Because of its number, it is more destructive and should be used when there are a lot of pets packing together. Advantages *Easy to create an OTK. *Since it is arranged to 3 shurikens in a row, its advantage is that it can kill them when only 1 or 2 hit them and some can be bounced to the other opponents, causing this to kill the group and get a high score. *Can shoot in many different style Disadvantages *Needs utter care to use.If you are experiencing mouse problems,better not use this as Starfield is very deadly. *If you keep the same angle for all of the shurikens from a far distance, it is possible that only three shurikens will hit opponents and the others will rebound from the hole which the initial three have made *to exspensive Starfield vs Baker's Dozen *Starfield fires 4 shots in a row in the same angle while Baker's Dozen fires all 12 at the same time. *Baker's Dozen has wider cone range than Starfield. *They both can easily OTK pets. *Missiles can't bounce but they are explosive. Therefore, your pet can be hurt by near explosions. Hard to kill yourself unless you use it as a MIRV. *Starfield kills pet faster while Baker's Dozen is quite impossible to kill many people when the distance is far unless it is used as a MIRV. *Starfield cannot detonate Mines immediately until it explodes due to its small blast radius while Baker's Dozen can. This might lead to the opponent to take more damage. On the other hand, it can kill yourself too. *Like mines, Starfield cannot vanquish Crates and Health Packs immediately while the Baker's Dozen can. *Starfield is good at every distance, depends on how you aim at the target. Whilst Baker's Dozen is only good at short distance. Sometimes Baker's Dozen will not kill an opponent in far distance. *Starfield is easy to commit suicide, but baker's dozen have a bigger chance that you won't suicide. *baker dozen is cheaper than starfield Trivia *Known as the second earliest weapon to be a two-part type weapon. Although it takes damage at 4 different times, because there is little weapons which inflicts damage at 4 different times, it is still count as two-part type or multiple-part type. *If you haven't still finished on firing then you have teleported, the shurikens will reveal themselves as stacked *The damage of each shuriken is not actually modified, but is just the same. The modification of the damage was due to the shurikens that are stacked into two, yet cannot be seen because the stack was too tough to be displaced. Therefore, there are 24 ninja stars in one shot. *You can only fire at two sides with just one angle (excluding the opposite angle) See also *Ninja Stars *Mega Ninja Stars *Shuriken *Missile Stream Category:Contents Category:Weapons Category:Shurikens Category:Stars Category:OTK Category:Powerful Weapons Category:Razorsharp Weapons Category:Ninja Weapons Category:Metal Weapons Category:Bouncy Weapons Category:Giftables Category:Fierce Weapons Category:Clusters Category:Two-part type weapons Category:Hazardous Weapons